


The Story of A Random Girl

by white_angel



Series: other stories [4]
Category: Original Work, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Are you serious, Author, Author's Favorite, BTS Singing, Blogging, Crying, Dreams vs. Reality, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Everyone Is Alive, Everything Hurts, Friendship/Love, Gen, I don't know what else to say, I'm alive, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Real Events, Love/Hate, Not Beta Read, One of My Favorites, Pictures, Rants, Real Life, Reality, Roblox GFX, Sad, Sad Ending, Slice of Life, Story within a Story, The Author Regrets Nothing, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_angel/pseuds/white_angel
Summary: Just me talking about life. And some other things.
Series: other stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075508
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reader. Just saying some things before we start.
> 
> I don't care if this is poorly written. I just wanted to let it all out. If it doesn't make sense to you, it's fine. You didn't have to click on this story. It probably means nothing to you, but if you actually read this story and take interest in it. It would mean the world. To find someone that feels the same thing. So, read if you want. You don't need to. If you do, then thank you. I wish that the world gives you something good.
> 
> Practically this is just me talking about me and my life. :)

The Story of A Random Girl

**Author POV**

**Dear No One,**

The wind blows in different directions. I've always thought,

The wind blows everywhere. Can go wherever it wants. But, how come I can't? I'm stuck in a place and I can't escape. Why can't I let go of everything and have some alone time? Where no one calls for me to help you. I've helped so many times. How come you can't help me? I keep these secrets inside of me because I don't want to make you think less of me. I want to be at the top, but I can't reach it. It's to far for me to touch, while others grab it's too easy.

If you've let me have the chance to get it, why can't you try and help me get it? I look like I'm strong and have a thick barrier. But, inside I'm just a shell that slowing cracking. I've wanted to do things, but I'm too scared to ask for it. I don't cry on the outside, but on the inside. I feel alone sometimes. I like it. But at times I don't. I need someone to help me some days. I feel like I just want to sleep forever at times. But, I have to wake up to do things that I don't really even like to do.

I hide my feelings, to let them all out when I'm asleep. I hold back the tears and wait for the night to come and then let them out. I want to show the world my pain that I've hidden in my soul. I just want to let it all out. But, I'm too scared to. If you just let me be free for just one day. Let me scream. Let me shout. Let me curse. Let me cry. And let me smile. If you let me do all of that. Just for ONE day. I'll forgive you.

I'll forgive you for everything that you've done bad to me. I promise to you that I'll be more perfect. I promise that I won't be annoying. I promise that I won't make you mad. I won't make you sad. I won't be the reason you cry. I won't be the reason you die. I've died a couple times. But, the next time I do. Make it official. I don't want to die and find that I wake up.

I want to fly higher than the astronauts have. I want to breathe clean air. Air that isn't bad. I want to close my eyes and fall asleep peacefully. I want to be free from everything. Life can be harder you like to say, but my life is already hard. I don't want it to be harder. So, if you let me do what I want, it'll get better. But, I never tell you these things. I don't tell you, because I want to try to look high, when I'm already so low.

-

You tell me that I have to be a doctor. But, sometimes I don't want to be a doctor. You say that you can't make a living out of singing. Can't I just try? Can't I try to live me dreams before you crush them? I feel like I'm shattering. I'm too fragile to be picked up. I'm like glass. You think that I'm clean, but there's always something that's left on it. Like, a fingerprint or bacteria. I hide things when you don't see it.

I think I'm good at singing. You also say that I'm good at it too. But, you don't support me wanting to be a singer? I don't want to fight with you, just because I wanted to become a singer. So, I decided to being a surgeon. I want to be a surgeon too, but I've lost interest. You never even wanted me to be one too. Now, you want me to become a nurse. How come you let me want to become a surgeon, but not a singer? You let me want to be a surgeon for a long time. But, me asking to be a singer? Not even 10 seconds. You say that I can't. You say that I can't live as a singer.

I want to tell you how much I can do as a singer. But, I have to keep it in. I don't want to make you disappointed. I don't like disappointing people. Even if it's by text and they say that they're disappointed, I just started crying secretly. You once told me that you were disappointed in me. I was so sad and I was determined that you wouldn't be like that ever again. So, please don't be disappointed when I do or ask for things that I'm not even allowed to have.

That's All.

**Thank you if you're reading this,**

**white_angel**


	2. 1/28/2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's white_angel again! Just here to talk about some stuff. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some good, some bad. A mixture of things.

**1/28/21**

January 1st, 2021

Dear No One,

It's me again! Today was a good nice day. I didn't do much school, though I wished I could do more than I did, but MATH IS SO HARD!!! I mean, like what's the point of learning like the x axis and y axis, when we're not even gonna use that knowledge in real life? I'm not gonna be a mathematician, am I? Like. bro.

Also, what is the point of school for? My school and town doesn't even care about bullying and self-harm. They just give that kid detention, while the victim, just waits for the bully to come back to school and the same thing happens all over again. Are you telling me that learning about metamorphic and igneous rocks are more important than learning about things that could happen in real life? Like, how to make a business or how to stop hurting yourself.

The school should teach about how to make the kids stronger and have "thick" skin. No one really even cares about school anymore. Even I lost interest in school. If school isn't going to teach us how to do something that we will need to do in real life, I'll go back to liking school.

-

I've been very bored nowadays. Like, I'm too bored that I don't want to do school and I just wanna sleep. Just close my eyes and take a 1-2 hour nap sometimes. But I can't. Because I have to do school and chores and stuff. I've been kinda pessimistic a little, and I'm getting tired more easily. I don't know if that's just me, or just a change of the weather. But, I really like the cold, so I don't know.

I want some new earbuds, not the wireless ones, but the plug-in ones. I want one that has both earbuds working. But, my birthday isn't until a couple months, so I guess I'll have to wait. I told my family what I want for my birthday, but they say that it can't happen just yet. I would tell it, but I don't want to say, because it probably won't even happen. :(

-

I might be updating all of my ongoing stories soon, maybe like on Spring Break? Spring Break for me is on the 29th of March, which is pretty long, but I hope to update my one-shot one, then maybe change the plot of My Moped? Probably, because it sounds like an average story, maybe I'll first do the my soulmate story. I don't know. You'll just have to see.

I get kinda sad when people expect for me to update, but every update depends on my feelings. I probably might update the my soulmate by the end on the month, maybe a little into February, but no promises. I probably WON'T update the hide and seek one, because that one was made in my early stages of writer's block and the PLOT. BOI. LET ME TELL YOU 'BOUT THAT PLOT. IT IS HORRIBLE!!!

I'm surprised that it even got like 10+ hits. It was just... wah. The plot's horrible and the way I wrote is just bad. I put this cover on there and the cover title didn't even have the right words on it, it said 'Twas The Night Before Christmas, instead of The Hide And Seek. So, yeah. Those are two very different topics...

I think that's all for today folks. Have a great day.

**The Cringey Author,**

**white_angel**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading this. :) i love u. stay safe and happy. borahae. 💜💜✌💜💜


	3. INFO 'BOUT STUFF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ME BACK

2/16/2021

**February 16th, 2021**

Hey hey hey! So, me back. I'm currently in the making of a story. I'm writing it all down, and I hope my little planets will like it! I'm spending a lot of time on it, so yeah. Since I don't have any socials, I will be posting my pictures or edits here! So, I make a GFX from Roblox. I don't like how the right arm went. It's in the actual body, but ye. Here it is. The picture was made by using **Pixlr X**. I worked hard on the green screen... I SHOULD HAVE TAKEN A VIDEO BRO. How stupid was I to not have done that. Well, I might do it next time! Here's the GFX or picture or whatever. :D

Yes, before you ask, this is my Roblox avatar as of 2/16/2021. I also have many more, but I'm too lazy to make even more pictures, just showing all of my costumes. I'm pretty proud of this. I started editing and using Roblox Studio to make cool animations and edits a couple days ago, and I'm happy with how much improvement I've made! My user for Roblox is **MoOn4Lights** if you wanted to know. Yes, I also LOVE bunnies. I'm bunny obsessed. (same with ANIME)

Also, it starting SNOWING FOR THE FIRST TIME IN YEARS!!! Well, like a LOT of snow. Like, MORE THAN 1 INCH THIS YEAR. IT'S THICKER THAN A BRICK. IT'S AMAZING. But, somehow, it's not as cold as I thought it would be. :/ Well, like I said, I'm in the making of two stories. Trying to make a Valentine's one-shot, I know, I'm 2 days late, but it doesn't hurt to push it back a little? lol.

Well, this is like sneak peak. In the story, it involves:

  1. **BTS**
  2. **Hanahaki Disease**
  3. **Jungkook Centric**
  4. **Jungkook & Yoongi Are Best Friends, But They Are Drifting Apart**
  5. **Jungkook Loves Yoongi**
  6. **Yoongi Doesn't Love Jungkook**
  7. **Sad? (not sure if it's sad.)**
  8. **Dr. KIM NAMJOON**



Those are all. That I will give. :)

-

So, now it's about my life. Instead of Roblox. Roblox session is done lol

WELL.

School is a pain in the butt. I've been losing interest in school by the day. I asked my family how I should smile when I go back to school. I don't know when we'll go back to school. But, all I know that school is hard both ways. Online and In-person. I had do write an essay, more like book report, in like a couple days, which is kinda hard. idk. It took a while to find sources, but I got it in the end.

It's still being graded, I hope I get a 100, but if I don't, I just don't want my grade to get too low. I'm trying to get all A's this year, I hope that I'll get it. :) Wish me luck. I also don't know if we have like end test. The **BIG** test. I hope that we don't, like last year. But, we might. We probably might have to go to the school and take it there, so we won't try to cheat at home and pass when we should have failed.

I think that's all. WAIT. I got a new book! It's called, **"Read This Book For Inspiration"** which was written by, **Ashly Perez** , and another book called **"Making Bombs For Hitler"** which was by, **Marsha Forchuk Skrypuch**. My favorite character in the Bombs one it Luka. HE JUST SOUNDS SO SO SO CUTE AND HANDSOME. I won't explain how I think he looks like, cause it'll be too long, cause you know how far my imagination can go.

Well, next time I make a GFX or picture, I won't take a video of me making it, cause you know. A magician never tells their secrets. lol But, I just learned it all from **Youtube**. Yeah, I used a lot of websites, but I found a perfect one! So, have a great day little planets!

i love u. stay safe and happy. borahae. 💜💜✌💜💜

**Love From Earth,**

**white_angel**


	4. 2/18/21 ~ 2/19/21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOWOWOW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 45 hits? and 1 kudos? that's amazing. for this dairy entry thingy. thank you!

**2/18/21 ~ 2/19/21**

**February** **18, 2021 to February 19, 2021**

-+-

**February 18, 2021**

HELLO HUMANS / LITTLE PLANETS. i started writing and making a dairy in like a notebook. i hope you like these dairy entry thingy. do you?

*waits for response*

...

i think you said "yes" so, yea. i have another thing to sayyy.

HOW DOES THIS THING HAVE A KUDOS AND 45 FRICKING HITS. THAT IS AMAZING. i did not think that 45 people would want to read this.

*rubs hand behind head*

i think i'm shy. idk. but, i made another picture. not Roblox, but a mood board. this is my first time making one, and i don't know what i did with it. i think i did pretty good on it, since it is my first time. here it is :

so as you can see. it is the color pink. the theme is pink and i know that the alignments are all the same. i did that on purpose. it was so that you could see the whole picture and face of the character. i just thought of doing this, because i was bored. i did this today. :D

-+-

**February 19, 2021**

yesterday at around 10 pm, everyone's wifi went out. except for mines, so one of my family members said that i hacked the system and it actually made me kinda happy. it was kinda weird, cause i have like anger issues? i get mad over small things, cause there was this one time. where i was playing with a 2 friends on Roblox and we were making boats.

i told them that the challenge was to only use 2 blocks and 1 chair. but, they were messing around with me and put things that were only just 2 blocks and 1 chair. and i was about to cuss them all out in a public server. i was gonna go full on bad words saying so many bad words and cussing them out, cause i was mad that they didn't follow the rules.

i thought that they were trying to make me mad, so i got mad. but, they were just having fun with me. i am? i THINK. idk, but i think my anger issues are getting better? i'm not sure. but i'll keep yall updated. :)

i also might make another mood board, just based on my mood right now. maybe 1 a week? yea, that might most likely not happen, cause i don't rly have the time to do one once a week. i'll try to edit some pictures, make some mood boards at least once a month, but then again. not promised. lol

but, i was talking to one of my family members that i know is rly good at keeping secrets, and i told her about my dairy. i just started doing it 2 days ago, i'm glad that i started it. it's a way to express my feelings.

well, yea. not sure wut else to write. sometimes i just wanna sleep. i might do that right after this. yes. i will. i also made a new song. very bad like my others. i like to make songs, but they're very bad. they don't rly sound catching. but oh well. it's fine, not like i'm gonna sing it in public. :/

thx for reading!!!!

**SIKE NOT YET.**

we're not done just yet. >:)

i woke up today feeling neutral. not bad nor good. which is good. but, i went OUT of my bed at like 8:19... or was it 9? idk. i just know that i woke up very late, but it's a Friday today, so i guess that's why my parents didn't wake me up. but, i didn't go downstairs until 12:51 PM. yes, i did not see the kitchen downstairs or eat / drink anything until 12:51. i'm also still waiting for my test scores for school on ELA. my topic was Bullying and i hope i did well. hope i get a 100!!

well, that's all i wanted to say. ;D i love u. stay safe and happy little planets. borahae. 💜💜✌💜💜

**Love From Earth,**

**white_angel**

**"dodo birds are extinct. don't make humans like that."**

**\- inspiration (quote also made by the one and only white_angel :))**


	5. 2/23/21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mood board timeeee ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made 2 new mood boards! i rly like the anime one. hehe

**February 23, 2021**

**1/23/21**

i made 2 new mood boards! i rly like both of them and i hope u do too! nothing much to say today except for this! here's the first one i made!

i made it blue this time! i didn't know how to change the color of the background at the time, because i am still new to using **Pixlr X** but i think i did pretty well on it! i'm not putting my pictures here to show off, but to do show that i can do other things in life and stay active on here! so, if you think i'm making these and putting them on here to be a brat and show of my stuff, i'm not. i'm just trying out new things! i think i'll make mood board making into a hobby!

here's the new one! it's bts and i took inspiration from this story that had a light brown mood board in it, but i don't know how but i forgot which story it was... i'm sry that i forgot which story, but i know that the story is REALLY good and so is the mood board! it was light brown and it had pictures of joon and kook, but that's all i remember. i'll keep a look out for the story and i'll let you know when i find it! but, here it is!

when i made this one, i found out how to change the background color. lol i think it looks pretty cool. i think it looks pretty neat and i had the prefect background music on! (it was just one song on loop XD) but, yea! i was thinking of something to write but i just forgot it.... oh well. it's fine!

*waits a couple minutes*

*looks at grades for school....*

I JUST LOOKED AT MY GRADES FOR SCHOOL BRO. i didn't get a 100.... :'( BUT. i got a 97.5... which IS an A, but 2 other people got 100!!! i wish that i was the 3rd person to be on the 100, but i mean, it doesn't show what we got right or wrong, it doesn't show the questions, which i think is annoying. it doesn't let the student gain any knowledge, so they will continue to get the answer wrong... but oh well, i'm not going to argue with that!

**!!!YOU CAN SKIP THIS PART IF YOU WANT!!! IT MIGHT BE TRIGGERING FOR YOU!!!**

**who else heard about len? i'm disappointed by him and his actions, but he's also human. and humans can be... you know... weird i must say. if you don't know wat happened with len, pls have a very stable metal mind. it can be triggering to you once you find out wat he did. it's kinda sad though...**

WELL. no more talking 'bout len! we will now talk about more stuff!!!! idk wat to talk 'bout... other stuff? idk, it took me a long time to type the "other stuff?" part down XD well, i do have something to say!

my parents made my lock time, from 11 pm to 9 PM... LIKE BRO. 2 HOURS MORE?! COME ON. I HAVE STUFF TO DO TOO!! I HAVE SCHOOL AND MATH IS HARRRRDDDD! i'm learning math that's for fricking 8th and even 9th graders. i'm like too young for dat! and the people at school aren't even learning that?!!? but... i get to learn stuff and get more advanced than them.... that's fun!

well, i got a microphone! and a webcam! they're pretty neat and i can record myself singing and talking 'bout stuff. so yeaaaaaa.... dat's all for today my little planets!!! BYE BYEEEE!!!!

Love From Earth,

white_angel

**"dodo birds are extinct. don't make humans like that."**

**~ inspiration**


	6. 2/23/21 ~ I'M MAD >:(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO MAD RN

I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF MAKING ANOTHER MOOD BOARD WHEN MY STUPID COMPUTER SHUT DOWN AND MY PROJECTS WERE SAVED!!!! I'M SO MAD RN... trying to calm down... and i deleted all the photos, bc i had to!!! I'M SCREAMING INSIDE MY BODY RN.

*tries to calm down*

okay... i am calm now... i will just restart everything.... it will be annoying, but thank goodness that i can look up the history... but, nah. imma just play instead. i'll just do the mood board tm. well, if you're wondering when will be the next time i'm gonna update the one shot thing, i will, but i don't know when... i'm trying to figure out a good way to say how a **!!!SPOILER ALERT!!! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO!!!** papercut can be so deep that it causes you to go to the hospital. it's been a couple months, and i also ahve my reasons. i've been farming on **Royale High** to get a lot of stuff. also school. and other stuff. but, yea! that's all. ;D love ya! <3

Love From A Human,

white_angel

**"dodo birds are extinct. don't make humans like that."**

**~ inspiration**


	7. 2/24/21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's in the morning rn. 9:10 AM and i just saw this...

**2/24/21**

**February 24, 2021**

AREYOUKIDDINGMERIGHTNOW!?!??! AORUSGBRLEUBGJCKXBA;JRBGAUORBRGOUB!!!!!!!

ARE YOU KIDDING ME!??!?! OH MY GOSH. I JUST SAW A VIDEO OF MY BOYS, BTS SINGING 'FIX YOU' BY **COLDPLAY**!!!!! LIKE WHAT?!HOW?!HARMONY!?ENGLISH?!!?!?

*calms down*

okay... how come- this is not fair. Fix You is a special song to me, BTS singing it just makes even MORE SPECIAL AND MEANINGFUL. the way they sang it was like something that i could never imagine though. BUT THEIR ENGLISH WAS ON POINT BRO!!! i am glad that there are people in this world that has already made 1 hour loops on this cover. ok, that's all. it's morning rn and i have to do school. :) bye bye!

Love From A Human,

white_angel

**"dodo birds are extinct. don't make humans like that."**

**~ inspiration**


	8. 2/24/21 ~ YESSS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BACK

**2/24/21**

**February 24, 2021**

SO. I WENT BACK ON **PIXLR X** TO MAKE ANOTHER MOOD BOARD. AND YESSSS!!! IT'S ALL BACK! now i don't have to redo my project! YAY!!!

-+-

i think i listened to like 3 hours ? maybe even 4 of the same song on loop... BTS singing **'Fix You'** by **Coldplay**. yea.... but, i took my math unit PRACTICE test which was due like a week ago, but I GOT A 100!!! now we go to the BIG BOSS. the unit test. i'm kinda scared, cause i was rly bad at math when i was learning the stuff, but i wrote important stuff down! here it is :

**Linear Equation Formula :**

**y = mx+b**

**b = y-intercept**

**m = slope**

**Find slope:**

**m =**

**y2-y1 =**

**x2-x1 =**

so yea. that's wat i used to find out almost all the answers. i took 40 minutes to finish it, which was good! it's 2:44 PM rn, so not much rly has happened! but, be ready for another mood board! :)

Love Coming From Behind The Screen,

white_angel

**"dodo birds are extinct. don't make humans like that."**

**~ white_angel**


	9. 2/25/21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another one~ *meme*
> 
> *silence*
> 
> sry. it's... very cheesy...

**2/25/21**

**February 25, 2021**

I HAS MADE ANOTHER YALL!!!!! IT IS VERY RANDOM AND NOT RLY ON TOPIC BUT HERE IT IS!!!

:DDDDD

so, yes. ik. it's very very super duper random. it has anime, a human, and flowers. idk wut was happening there, but oh well! that's the finished product. i'm gonna make another one, maybe with different kpop idols. idk. now, let me continue listening to probably my favorite cover of the year, BTS singing Fix You. 'k? mk. so, yea. bye bye!!!!

yall, thought! HA. here's another one. green this time!

i think it's cute. :) it took me about 25-30 minutes to do. it was kinda hard to get the right color combo, but i think it turned out nice! i think the picture with tae in it could be a little lighter with the background so it won't blend into the green, but other than that, i think it's good. well, maybe the top middle picture could have been better, but yea. now, let me go bak into my bed and try to sleep while listening to some soft BTS music. this fr goodbye now. but only for today. i think, idk. ;) it's 2:48 pm rn. :D BYE BYE MY LITTLE PLANETS!!!

Love Behind The Screen,

white_angel

**"dodo birds are extinct. don't make humans like that."**

**~ inspiration**


	10. 2/26/21 ~ i'm scared...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm scared. it's not working...

**2/26/21**

**February 26, 2021**

ok, so i've been trying to work this out every since last night, so it's been a day already. it's 8:30 pm rn, and i'm getting mad. i logged out of **Pixlr X** because i wasn't working, then after like a couple minutes i tried to log back in. BUT IT ISN'T WORKING. SO, ALL OF THE PROJECTS THAT I WORKED ON ARE NOW GONE! i'm mad and sad. i'm trying to find a way to log back in and get the pictures back, but so far no luck. :( wish me luck guys, i rly hope that it works for me tm. :) but that's all. :) love you my little planets. :)

Love Behind The Screen,

white_angel

**"dodo birds are extinct. don't make humans like that."**

**~ inspiration**

**"rage is never the answer. unless it's a big problem."**

**~ inspiration**


	11. 2/27/21 ~ :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's working now!

**2/27/21**

**February 27, 2021**

ok. so, yesterday last night, i posted a chapter about **Pixlr** being very annoying. after posting that chapter i was going to just give up on it and just throw my computer away. i went on my emails and looked up **Pixlr** and just clicked on one of them and tried to log in AGAIN. i tried over and over AGAIN. so, i was just gonna give up and sleep. but, i just tried ONE MORE TIME. AND IT WORKED. I CLICKED ON IT AND IT WORKED. I WAS SIGNED INTO **PIXLR** AGAIN. BUTTTT. none of my work has been put there.

sooo, i'm just waiting for my projects to come back. that's all. but, today i woke up at 8:28 am. it's 11:03 am rn, this week has been rly good, except for the **Pixlr** thing. but other than that, this week has been rly good! i hope next week will be as good as this one! tomorrow is Sunday, so i hope everything will be alright. :) i also tried out video editing. like the ones on **Tik Tok**. they like do cool outfit changes, like **Barbie**. it's rly cool, so i tried it. it didn't turn out THAT good like the ones on **Tik Tok** , but it's still cool!

it's kinda cheesy ngl XD i would show it to u, but idk how. hehe well, dat's all! love you my little planets! i love u. stay safe and happy. borahae. 💜💜✌💜💜

Love From Behind The Screen,

white_angel

**"dodo birds are extinct. don't make humans like that."**

**~ inspiration**


	12. 2/27/21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something for yall to watch and cry at. :')

**2/27/21**

**February 27, 2021**

so, i've watched this one shot too many times. so i decided to let yall watch it. even though this person that made the one shot has ended their career, or ended their journey with making one shots, we should all continue watching them. i have many that u should watch, so keep out for stuff like these. here's the one shot that you should watch. it's jk centric. :)

[the one shot](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HZ1Q0IjN5fQ)

i promise that u need tissues. it's... just an amazing one shot. so, yea. here's another one! they haven't ended their one shot making or watever u call it. idk wat u call them. but, they're more on a hiatus. this one is also very sad and jk centric. :')

[the 2nd one shot](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eyNH39RNh1o)

these 2 channels are honestly my favs, but if u have seen some good ones, pls comment and tell me! i would love to use more of our tissues at home! XD you should also watch **Angel's Last Mission : Love**. it's a k-drama and again, i've watched it so many times! you should also watch **CLOY / Crash Landing On You**. both of these k-dramas are rly good. you can watch **Angel's Last Mission : Love** on **Viki** but if u don't have a subscription (which i don't have XD) it will have ads while u watch.

but, you can watch the **Idol Star Athletics Championships** on there! i watched many leJINdary ones. XD you can watch **Crash Landing On You** on **Netflix**! that's all. just some stuff to watch. all 4 of these one shots / k-dramas will need tissues beside you. ok! that's all. love you little planets! i love u. stay safe and happy. borahae. 💜💜✌💜💜

Love From Earth,

white_angel

**"dodo birds are extinct. don't make humans like that."**

**~ inspiration**


	13. 2/28/21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i made something weird. :/

**2/28/21**

**February 28, 2021**

before i show u the pic. let me just say something. a man named **Jon Batiste** made a cover 2-3 years ago. it was in 2018, idk when it was, but it was in 2018. AND I JUST HEARD IT NOW. IN 2021. IT IS SO BEAUTIFUL AND GIVING ME **WONDER** VIBES. if u haven't read **Wonder** , oh ur in for a ride. here's the link to the story : 

[the story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885061)

so, the song he covered was **What A Wonderful World**. and every time i hear that song whoever covers it, i REMEMBER **WONDER**. it's cause in every **Wonder** yt video, this song is always there and it always makes me cry. i have a special playlist just for wonder. the title says, **"Wonder AU"**. but, yea.

-+-

so, the picture i made is just weird. i can't play with any of my cousins, cause they're not my age. either rly young or rly old. i also don't have a yt channel, sooo ye. it was just for fun, cause i like to watch people do it. here's the pic. it's kinda cheesy. i don't rly like it. i like my mood boards better than this. here it is : 

now that i'm showing yall this... i should have put like a watermark on it. but, it's not like anyone's gonna steal it. i think. but, it's kinda weird. the pic. i put a computer there cause without it there would just be a blank space. i also couldn't put my own avatar, cause my avatar didn't rly have any actually clothes. it just had a t-shirt of Jinta (from an anime) and i colored the skin to the shirt and pants color XD it looks funny XD

my fam and i had a movie night and we watched **Captain America ~ Civil War**

but yea. dat's all. :) i love u my little planets! <3 i love u. stay safe and happy guys! borahae! 💜💜✌💜💜

Love From Earth,

white_angel

**"dodo birds are extinct. don't make humans like that."**

**~ inspiration**


	14. 3/1/21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'tis the 1st of march.

**3/1/21**

**March 1, 2021**

it is now the first of march. just a couple more months then my birthday. when it is my birthday, i will make a story. but, there are no promises to that. hehe but, it's **Saint Patrick's Month**. so, today i did school. i did math today and did my unit test. I GOT A 100%. i was so happy, cause i was hard. i'm now learning about shapes and protractors and all of that stuff.

i eat food at 3:45 pm today. i didn't feel that hungry, though my stomach was growling. like, ur body is hungry, but u aren't hungry at all. yea. i'm making a new mood board. i don't know if i've already said this, but **Pixlr** isn't showing any of my previous projects, which is kinda sad. but, it's a good thing that i saved all of my projects. so, i don't have to get mad about that.

also, this mood board is gonna be pink and it's gonna by **Roblox** version, cause why not? i'm bored all the time and it'll be fun to do! i'm also in the middle of making a new playlist on **Spotify** , but it's made by me. that's cause the last 2 playlists that i put were both made on **Youtube**. don't worry, i did credit them. :) i'm also getting into listening to **BTS** songs like in orchestra version. i just saw them on my recommended and now i rly like them.

also on my playlists for **Spotify** , i'm trying to make them all match. like those ones that all of the playlists are manga pictures, i'm gonna try to find a theme and do it like that. cause right now, the playlist covers are just rly all over the place and i don't like that. so, yea. it's 7:09 pm rn, imma get started on the mood board. see you later. wait, before i go, thank you so so so so much on 3 kudos and 72 hits on this. AND. thank you even MORE on my one shot collection, **Jeon Jungkook One Shots**. it now has 3,084 HITS!!!

without my little planets, i wouldn't have had this many people read it! thank you for all the people that read my stories. it always put a smile on my face that someone would like to read the stories. i always go on here everyday and check on the hits, because it always puts smile on my face. it makes me happy, so thank you for all the people that clicked on my stories and thank you for all the people that has given me kudos.

that's all. :) i love u my little planets. in the next chapter, i will have the mood board posted. i love u. stay safe and happy. borahae. 💜💜✌💜💜 have a wonderful day and week. see you guys soon. :)

Love From Earth,

white_angel

**"dodo birds are extinct. don't make humans like that."**

**~ inspiration**


	15. 3/1/21 ~ mood board time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'tis a mood board was made

**3/1/21**

**March 1, 2021**

i made the mood board! this time i added watermarks to it, just for safety. but, i kinda like it, kinda not like it. it looks rly cute and i like to outfit that i put on. so, here it is! my first **Roblox** mood board!

*tries to put picture on ao3 for a whole 20 minutes*

HUH>!?!?!?!?!?!>!? AWR;OUTBEA;SJFBJSA;uo;erbyjserndbs;io;etyesuogw4outvdfgb!!!!!

IT'S NOT LETTING ME PUT THE PICTURE ON HEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M MADDDDDDDDDDDDD >:(((((((((((

*-*-*-*

**3/2/21**

**March 2, 2021**

i found the reason y it wasn't showing. hehe. my parents cut of the internet connection at 9 pm. i forgot hehe.

*gets embarrassed*

well, here it is! it's 8:33 in the morning rn. i have to do school, but yea. this has watermarks and it's cheesy. i don't rly like how the lighting and color is in some of the pics. :)

i have 2 versions, but this is the first. the only difference is the top middle picture. i wasn't sure if it would be okay to put, cause it was like a .wep or something that started with a "w" when u download it. but yea! i'll just for ahead and show u the other one. :)

see? it the top middle picture that changed. XD well, that's all. i love u my little planets. see you soon! i love u. stay safe and happy. borahae. 💜💜✌💜💜

Love From Earth,

white_angel

**"dodo birds are extinct. don't make humans like that."**

**~ inspiration**


	16. 3/2/21 ~ spotify playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'tis a playlist was made XD

**3/2/21**

**March 2, 2021**

😃😃😃😃😃😃😃

HI GUYS! IT IS MEH white_angel!!! today. i uploaded a playlist and made all of the playlist covers on my **Spotify** acc better looking! My acc on **Spotify** is now changed to **white_angel** and not **Moon4LightSONATA**. i decided to make it easier, so just look up **white_angel** , and there are my playlists! But, as of right now, keep looking up **Moon4LightSONATA** , because if you look up **white_angel** , my profile isn't there yet, so yea.

i'll inform yall when you can just look up **white_angel**. when i do, most of the pictures will be like blank or not. if u see a white_angel, make sure that the pfp / profile picture has is the color blue and has an anime girl on it. it should also have a playlist called **"soft nights."** if it doesn't, then that is not my acc, but mines will probably be the only one that has an anime pfp / profile picture. :)

ok, so i made a new playlist on **Spotify**! it's the one called "soft nights" and the desc. says "soft songs for those lonely nights. :) [english songs]" it's a playlist for the nights / days when ur lonely. all the songs are soft and nice to listen to. i rly like it and it's my favorite playlist that's actually decent and good. but, yea! it's 5:47 pm rn and imma do something. i'm rly rly rly bored ngl... well, bye bye!

see you soon little planets! i love u. stay safe and happy. borahae. 💜💜✌💜💜 have a great day / week!!!

Love From Earth,

white_angel

**"dodo birds are extinct. don't make humans like that."**

**~ inspiration**


	17. 3/5/21

**3/5/21**

**March 5, 2021**

hiiiiii!!! so, today. i made a cute intro! i'm very bored nowadays that i've been making fake intros for yt channels that don't even exist! XD well, i hope that you all are safe. but more importantly, happy. if u aren't happy, then just message me on **Wattpad**! my user for **Wattpad** is **wakeup_brightsun**. i will start cross-posting my works on **Wattpad** soon. but i do my **Wattpad** stuff on my phone, while i do my ao3 stuff on my computer.

so, the words might be written wrong. hehe but, yea! so, just talk to me if u wanna ask me something or any requests for stories there! that's all for today! nothing rly happened this week XD it's 7:56 pm rn and i'm about to watch **WandaVision**!!! see you all soon my little planets! i love you. stay safe and happy. borahae. 💜💜✌💜💜 have a great weekend! <3 ^^

Love From Earth,

white_angel

**"dodo birds are extinct. don't make humans like that."**

**~ inspiration**


	18. 3/7/21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was written on my phone. :)

**3/7/21**

**March 7, 2021**

today, i was kinda bored. i bought the flying pass in royale high. it makes you fly faster! but, i also did a fun little rp with my friends. which was rly just one of them.

but, today. my sibling and i had to do the socks. it wasn't much, but i wanted to do half of it, since they also took half of it. they told me that i don't need to do it, since there wasn't much. but i wanted to do it. i just wanted to feel useful.

my mom got mad-ish at me for not helping my sibling do the clothes. i kinda just got like. let me look up what the word means. hehe. i found it, i suddenly felt exhausted or... more like sad?

yea. i got sad that she got mad at me. cause i don't like it when i disappoint people. it makes me overthink a lot and i don't like that. well, i overthink a lot, but i don't like overthinking about someone that i feel close to get mad or disappointed in me.

it makes me sad and disappointed in myself. sometimes you just can't help but be sad. so, I helped my sibling with the socks, even though they wanted me to not do it. i just wanted to be helpful, you know?

well! none of that drama-ish stuff! I made a lot of more edits! all of them are royale high though. hehe. none of them are kpop related. but, here's my favorite one!

idk how to put the pictures on my phone. XD oh well. i'll just put them in the next time i do this stuff on my laptop. well, bye bye my little planets! i love u. stay safe and happy. borahae. 💜💜✌💜💜

Love From Earth,

white_angel

**"dodo birds are extinct. don't make humans like that."**

**~ inspiration**


	19. 3/13/21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**3/13/21**

**MARCH 13 2021**

**WALUTBGASJKLBEUOW**

**it not letting me see me pics. :'(**

**dat all. hehe ;)**

**i love u. stay safe and happy. borahae. 💜💜✌💜💜**

**i love u my little planets**

**Love From Earth,**

**white_angel**


	20. 3/17/21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's raining :>

**3/17/21**

**March 17, 2021**

i herby present.

*scroll down*

*scroll down a little more*

*almost there! YOU CAN DO IT!*

YAY! YOU DID IT! YOU HAVE PASSED THE TEST! i just wanted to see if you would keep going! this is just a little "lesson," but, you can do anything. you have decided to read this not rly daily log! so, you can do anything! DON'T LET ANYTHING THINK YOU CAN'T! if they do, let me know and i'll kick them. but, dw! i can't kick hard or soft. along with punching. :) BUT, onto wat i was saying.

I HERBY PRESENT.

RAIN. **RAIN SHALL FALL DOWN FROM THE SKY AND MAKE OUR PETS SCARED TO DEATH.**

it is raining a lot. i can barely even watch a yt video, without it loading for a long time... :/ i also got to do 1 more test for school. i had to do 3 of them yesterday, i just have to do this one last test, THEN I'M DONE WITH MY TESTS. but, ngl, the one i just took was kinda hard. :/ but, i did it. :) i am also trying my hardest to finish the one shot, but with wat school is telling me to do, it's slowly but surely being made! lol

but, our dishwasher broke. :/ it's broken, so we have to hand wash our dishes. it's... hard work. but, i mean, at least it's clean. i'm going to start cross-posting my stories, starting Saturday, so yea. u can comment on those stories too if yah want. :) that's all my little planets! i love u. stay safe and happy. borahae. 💜💜✌💜💜 HAVE AN AMAZING AND BEAUTIFUL AND AWESOME DAY MY LITTLE PLANETS!!!! <3

**Love From Earth,**

**white_angel**

**"dodo birds are extinct. don't make humans like that."**

**~ inspiration**

**"you are perfect in your own way & gurl, did u not see me burn that tortillia?"**

**~ our gen z king.**

**[ i just had to put this here. lol ;) ]**

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this. I thank you. You mean the world to me. I hope that we can meet one day. If not, then take all of your emotional baggage and throw it out the universe with me. Take it all out one by one. :)
> 
> Don't forget to show a big smile. Make sure that it's a real one. I will update some more chapters whenever I feel like it. This story will just be about me and my life. Kinda like a blog. :) i love u. stay safe and happy. borahae. 💜💜✌💜💜
> 
> "dodo birds are extinct. don't make humans like that."  
> \- inspiration


End file.
